


Agent Supercorp: Mon El goes for a ride

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent SuperCorp - Freeform, F/F, Multi, Screw Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns





	Agent Supercorp: Mon El goes for a ride

The first time Lena knows there's someone there is when she hears a voice ask "Miss Luthor?"  
   
'God I need a new secretary' she thinks as she looks up coming face to face with someone in a military uniform "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
   
The Brunette gives a small smile as she says "No, unfortunately, we haven't had the pleasure. I'm Director Lucy Lane of the DEO."  
   
'Lois Lane`s sister, what's she doing here?' Lena wonders as she asks "Ahh, and what can I do for you Director Lane."  
   
"I need to speak to you about Kara Danvers," Lucy says as she moves toward a seat across from Lena and then at her nod sits down  
   
"What about Kara," Lena asks knowing the woman now holds her undivided attention  
   
"I assume you know about the 'consulting' work Kara does for us," Lucy asks carefully  
   
Lena scoffs "Yes, after all, it is painfully obvious those glasses really don't do much."  
   
Lucy smiles at the statement before continuing "Ok, normally I'd have you sign some NDAs, but it's rather obvious that that won't be necessary."  
   
"Thank you," Lena says genuinely happy that someone trusts her  
   
"That's ok, now where was I?" Lucy wonders aloud before continuing "Ah, yes, Kara. It has come to my attention that Kara recently began dating a certain abusive frat boy, I need your help to make him disappear."  
   
Lena gives her a quizzical look "Ms Lane, we both know that the moment an alien disappears in this city, this is the first place the police look, just look at Detective Sawyer."  
   
Lucy nods sighing as she says "Yes, and I'll be having a chat to her later. But in this case, you would have the full backing of POTUS and the DEO."  
   
"You're kidding"Lena scoffs disbelievingly "this has to be some sort of trap."  
   
Lucy straightens as she says "Not at all, this frat boy apparently has parents with a spaceship in orbit, the President has asked the DEO to get rid of it."  
   
And she doesn’t know why but Lena genuinely believes her. Deciding to trust her gut she asks "And you think this will work?"  
   
"If we do it right, all they want is their son, they've promised to leave if we give him up."  
   
It's then that Lena notices the fatal flaw in their plan "And how do you expect us to get all this past Kara."  
   
"Simple, I've contacted a shapeshifter friend, he's going to impersonate your former boyfriend. You will ask Kara to go with you to a press conference, and we will stage a significant threat to keep Kara busy. When she's busy, a DEO strike team will grab Mon-El and dump him in the middle of an open field, his parents have agreed to take care of it from there."  
   
Lena has to admit, that sounds like it might work, but always best to err on the side of caution, she asks "And if that doesn't work?"  
   
Lucy smirks "We throw him into a portal and send them the coordinates "  
   
Lena smiles "Ms Lane, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Two weeks later Mon-El had been successfully deported. Unfortunately, they had nearly been discovered after it turned out that the distraction they had planned actually wasn't a distraction and was instead a megalomaniacal CFO trying to control people's minds.

They ended up needing to throw Mon-El in a portal at the DEO and sending the coordinates to his parents. It just so happens the coordinates were halfway across the universe on a planet with a red sun. But if asked Winn totally knew nothing about that and Alex totally didn't suggest it. And on the even better note in their gratitude, the Daxamites had departed but not before dragging Lillian and Cyborg Superman into a DEO cell.  
   
   
   
   
Kara for her part though managed to remain oblivious, between Lena's pain and Lucy's return she didn't even begin to question Mon-El's disappearance for about a week. And by the time she did, well, it was easy enough for them to convince her the bastard had gone willingly. For several days Kara remained at home morose, that was until Lena and Lucy decided enough was enough. They dragged her out of bed and sent her to see Snapper who offered her her old job back. 

 

By the time she got home she was already happy, but seeing the massive supply of food and friends waiting for her, an impromptu games/sisters/friends night being organised by Lucy and Lena she was on cloud nine. She literally floated in her happiness only noticing when Lena and Lucy pressed down on her shoulders to bring her back to earth.

   
After a small flustered rambling apology where Kara begged Lena's forgiveness for not telling her. Lena managed to make it clear to Kara she had always known and that she didn't doubt that Kara trusted her and she understood it was just to keep her safe.  
   
   
   
   
   
After that night it became a common enough occurrence for Lena and Lucy to randomly show up and spend the night at Kara's the thrill becoming near inseparable. The only issue was as time progresses they begin to develop more than friendly feelings.

At first, they find this terrifying and Lena and Lucy start to pull back, determined not to hurt what they have built with the blonde. And surprisingly enough it is actually Kara that comes up with the solution to all of their problems. 

On Krypton it had not been uncommon for polygamous pairings to exist, after all, Kryptonians were far past the ancient misconceptions and archaic concepts of normal held by those less advanced. And so it was one night that Kara explained this to them.

For Lena and Lucy, this was a possibility they had never considered. They had always assumed Kara would be a one person being and because of their families they had always assumed it would be the other Kara would choose. They didn't expect Kara to choose both, but it was clear from the first moment that Kara had enough love for them all.  
   
   
   
   
   
And five years later as Mon-El's skeleton rots on a planet across the galaxy the trio lay together in their bed just enjoying the love they have found  
 


End file.
